Forum:Review Minifigures?
For reviews, Can we review just a minifigure. Like say I just got an Anakin Skywalker minifigure online, can I review it? Or does it go with the set? I'm just wondering. -- 09:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) * I really don't see why you can't just review a minifigure within a set review... Also if you do say Anakin Skywalker, there are 14 variants of him, which would mean you'd need a review page on each variant 10:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) **Review:Anakin Skywalker//CzechMate. 10:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ***Ew. FB100Z • talk • 22:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ****I hate sub-sub pages too. :/ 22:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) * I would like to be able to review minifigures, or read others reviews without having to go to the page for the set they are included in to find the review of them. Also, if someone wants to review just a minifigure and not the whole set, they could. This could be because they bought, sold, traded, or lost some parts of the set and don't know what the whole thing is like. Or it could be because they got a really great minifigure and can't be bothered reviewing the whole set. If people want to review the minifigures in a review of the entire set, that's fine, but I think we should allow reviews for just the single minifigure. Anakin Skywalker (example) could have one review page, and people would just have to say in the title of their review which variant they are reviewing. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 05:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) *This sounds like a fairly reasonable idea, I'd support this. - 05:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *RFC by someone who pays attention to customs. ~ CJC 22:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ** What's customs got to do with anything? 00:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *** I meant reviews. ~ CJC 09:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * This could really do with closure or more discussion, before more reviews like this get made. Personally I'd say it needs more input before a consensus is reached, but I'm probably biased. 23:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) * I still think that minifigures should be able to have reviews. (See my comment from before) [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 02:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *You don't have to have sub-sub pages. You could have different sections on the Review:Anakin Skywalker page. Also, what if you don't have the set? 03:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :*Too bad. 11:31, September 28, 2012 (UTC) * After actually seeing a minifigure review, I don't like it. 11:31, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ** I did a quick example review of a minifigure that I got in a swap. You can read it here. If someone wanted to review a minifigure like that, what's the problem with it? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 20:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *** Honestly, it just seems like a minifigure description with a star table and a couple opinions. I know that's what reviews pretty much are, but I think that they should be more than that and they really can't be with minifigures. 16:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) **** So what do you think reviews should have apart from that? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 19:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) * Question- can we establish a policy for "no minifigure reviews" until this forum is closed? Thing is, it's going to be very hard to find minifigure reviews that need to be deleted if it's decided not to have them. Luckily, there are only currently two (I hope), but if we get a whole heap of them made while this forum's still going on, it's going to be impossible to hunt them all down. 23:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) **I'm pretty sure Charge was just making that one as an example. Anyway, that's already the policy... 23:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) *** Oh, I forgot about that (Forum:Customs_and_Reviews/Part_1 for anyone looking for it). Sorry, I meant to say to not delete the current ones, just delete any future creations. But I'll delete the other one now and keep Charge's so we have an example 23:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) **** It was just an example. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [http://buildchallenge.org/Teams/Profile.aspx?TeamID=285 Please vote] 02:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC)